Princesa al rescate
by CallMeAutumnQueen
Summary: Chat Noir se mete un poco en problemas cuando el acumatizado mago, Exodus el Espectacular lo sobrepasa en poder en una pelea y ladybug no aparece. Afortunadamente, la hija de un panadero se une a la pelea. O también conocido como: Marinette definitivamente entrena con un bo staff y patea el trasero del villano.


**_N/T _**_**Esta es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de la historia original "**_**Princess to the Rescue**_**", de quicksilversquared. Repito, la historia NO me pertenece a mi, tan solo la traducción. Si te intereza leer la verción original en ingles, al final de la historia se encuentran el link a ella, y al perfil del autor. Ahora si, a leer.**_

* * *

Chat Noir* maldijo cuando su bastón traqueteo alejándose de él al mismo tiempo que sus muñecas eran aprisionadas contra el suelo. Un segundo después, esposas fueron trabadas alrededor de sus muñecas, manteniendo sus manos juntas lo suficientemente apretadas para que no pudiera usar cataclismo, incluso si aún tuviera la energía para hacerlo. Eso significaba que incluso si lograba mantener al villano de la semana lejos de su anillo, se quedaría sin energía pronto y se destranformaría de vuelta a su forma normal.

-Eres mío ahora -Exodus el Espectacular rió, haciendo sonar sus nudillos antes de inclinarse para tomar el anillo de Chat Noir-. Pronto tu miraculous será mío, y Ladybug será fácil de atrapar cuando ya no estés, ¡y luego todo el mundo tendrá que disfrutar de mis trucos de magia!

Chat gruño, alejándose retorciéndose y manteniendo sus manos cerca de sí mismo.

-¡No hables de ella de esa manera! ¡Ella es más fuerte que yo! -Y más inteligente, agregó para sí mismo. Probó su suerte con un vistazo al cielo, esperando desesperadamente que Ladybug se mostrará y lo salvará, como lo había hecho tantas veces. No se había presentado todavía, sin dudas retrasada por algo. Ella siempre tenía suerte y un buen sentido del tiempo perfecto para aparecer de su parte, así que él estaba seguro que eso la llevaría a él justo...ahora.

Y nada.

El mago acumatizado enterró sus dedos en el brazo de Chat, separando sus manos de su pecho centímetro a doloroso centímetro y trató de abrir sus manos lo suficiente como para tomar su anillo. Los pocos ciudadanos que no habían huido estaban boquiabiertos, y una parte resentida en Chat comentó sobre lo mucho que residían de su ayuda, pero cuando había algún problema, él no podía residir en ellos.

Y luego un borrón rosado y blanco pasó sobre su cabeza y se escuchó un silbido de aire mientras Marinette extraía su bastón, y apuntaba a la parte trasera de la cabeza de Exodus. El villano rodó fuera del camino del ataque y Marinette apenas pudo parar su balanceo antes de que colisionara en la cara de Chat. Ella ni siquiera pausó antes de cargar contra el mago mientras Chat boqueaba sin creerselo.

Marinette. Dulce y amable Marinette. Cargando contra el villano que tan solo unos momentos atrás había superado en poder a Chat Noir.

No quería mirar, pero no podía apartar la mirada. Al principio el villano se estaba riendo, sin pelear muy duro porque claramente no veía a Marinette como una amenaza seria. La chica, al contrario, no estaba conteniendose en lo absoluto mientras atizaba una rafaga de golpes duros en su frente y lados. La máscara púrpura de Hawkmoth apareció momentáneamente en la cara del villano, antes de que éste elevará el nivel de su juego, pelando de vuelta. La plata de su varita convertida en arma chocó contra el negro del bastón de Chat mientras Marinette lo balanceaba con sorprendente fuerza y destreza. Chat Noir se apartó tan rápido como pudo sin atraer la atención a sí mismo. No sería de ningún uso para Marinette en la pelea con sus manos esposadas, sin importar que tanto quisiese dar un paso al frente y protegerla.

Marinette no precisaba protección. Esquivaba cada golpe, acertando cada golpe duro en Exodus, haciéndolo retroceder. Sus dientes estaban descubiertos mientras luchaba. No peleaba como lo hacía Chat, usando su bastón como su sable de esgrima. Ella lo usaba como un bastón, giros cambiando rápidamente a golpes y bloqueos y de vuelta en un giro de color y movimiento.

Hermosa, Chat pensó antes de darse cuenta de que tal vez tenía algo por mujeres patea-traseros. Primero Ladybug, ahora Marinette…

Marinette gritó algo en un rápido chino, tan rápido que Chat no pudo captar nada de ello. Su madre lo hizo sin embargo, la pequeña mujer desvaneciendose dentro de la multitud en dirección a la panadería de la familia. No tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por ello, no cuando la pelea se acercaba a él, forzandolo a rodar lejos. La señora Dupain-Cheng volvió en el mismo instante en que Marinette se las manejaba para acertar un fuerte golpe en la parte de atrás del cuello de Exodus, tirándolo al suelo como una piedra. No perdió tiempo alguno en agarrar la varita contaminada y romperla con sorprendente facilidad con su rodilla, liberando la mariposa. Justo cuando comenzaba a revolotear, la madre de Marinette reapareció y la atrapó en un jarro, cerrando la tapa mientras el villano derrotado caía al suelo desparramado, su capa de mago amontona a su alrededor.

El anillo de Chat Noir estaba haciendo un montón de ruido ahora, dejándole saber que su transformación caería en cualquier segundo. Marinette y su madre intercambiaron unas pocas rápidas palabras antes de que la mujer mayor corriera de vuelta a la panadería con el jarro. Marinette se arrodillo al lado de Chat Noir antes de levantarlo en sus brazos con apenas un gruñido, y luego corrió con él hasta la panadería.

Bendita sea, ella era fuerte. Chat podía sentir sus músculos clavándose en su espalda mientras se acercaban a la panadería. Su padre estaba parado ahí, sosteniendo la puerta abierta mientras pasaban volando. Sí estaba sorprendido de ver a su hija pasar corriendo cargando con una mitad del dúo de la suerte de Paris esposado él ciertamente no lo demostró. Chat tan solo había escuchado el sonido de la puerta de la panadería cerrarse y ser trancada para mantener a los civiles curiosos fuera, cuando su anillo aumento en sus frenéticos pitidos.

-Quitaremos las esposas después -Marinette prometió en su oreja, mientras resbalaba hasta parar. Chat solo tuvo un segundo para cuestionar sus palabras antes de que lo arrojará en una habitación oscura y se retirará, cerrando la puerta con seguridad detrás de ella justo antes de que su transformación se liberará con un flash de luz.

-Wow, ella podría haber averiguado quién eres pero no lo hizo -Plagg comentó tan pronto como dejó el anillo de Adrien y colapso en un estante-. Eso es muy amable de su parte. ¿No quiere saber?

-¿Tal vez no le importa? -Adrien no lo creía así, sin embargo. Marinette parecía inmune a toda la locura de los superhéroes ahora, pero había actuada toda fascinada la primera vez que él la había conocido como Chat Noir, ¿y de seguro que estaba al menos un poco curiosa?-. Probablemente tan sólo respetaba el hecho de que no quería que se conociera. Desearía que su amiga pudiera hacer lo mismo.

-No hay ningún queso aquí -Plagg se quejó, ya desinteresado en su previa conversación y revoloteando alrededor en las ollas y sartenes-. ¿Cómo se supone que nos recarguemos sin queso?

La cara de Adrien se sonrojó.

-¡Plag! ¡Deja de husmear! Podemos preguntar si tiene queso, tal vez, pero no te quejaras por el tipo que sea. Ya han hecho mucho por nosotros.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que ambos se congelaran. Adrien se apuró a esconderse detrás de ella y la abrió unos centímetros y la voz de Marinette se coló por ellos.

-Hey, te traje…

-¡CAMEMBERT! -Plagg chilló, saliendo disparado por la abertura de la puerta sin siquiera una pausa. Adrien se congeló, esperando que Marinette gritará, o huyera, o al menos enloqueciera con la aparición del kwami.

Ella se rió.

-¿Precisas algo, Chat Noir? -Marinette preguntó sobre los sonidos de Plagg masticando encantado-. ¿Un poco de pan, tal vez? ¿O prefieras algo de queso también?

-¡Nada de queso! -Adrien dió rápidamente, haciéndola reír de nuevo-. Pan suena bien. Cualquier cosa está bien, en realidad-. Cerró su boca rápidamente, preocupado de que hubiera hablado demasiado. Sin el glamour de protección del miraculous era una gran posibilidad que Marinette pudiera reconociera su voz.

La mano de Marinetta apareció entre el pequeño espacio, pan en mano. Adrien lo tomó de ella con un silencioso gracias al mismo tiempo que Plagg atravesaba la puerta de vuelta con lo que quedaba del queso. Ella cerró la puerta detrás de sí, dejando a Adrien en las sombras una vez más.

-¿Realmente tenías que ir por ahí, Plagg? -Adrien demandó-. No se supone que los civiles sepan sobre los kwamis.

El pequeño gato negro se encogió de hombros.

-A ella no le importo. Además, tenía queso -Metió el último bocado en su boca-. Delicioso.

Adrien comió con un poco de dificultad, las esposas restringiendo bastante su movimiento. En el momento en que la última migaja estaba en su boca, estiró sus manos.

-¡Plagg! ¡Transformame!

Con un flash de luz verde Chat Noir estaba allí parado una vez más. No perdió tiempo alguno en abrir la puerta (lo que hubiera sido mucho más fácil sin las esposas). Marinette estaba allí de espaldas a la puerta, mirando al pasillo (¿haciendo guardia por él?). Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, ni siquiera giró su cabeza.

-¿Todo transformado? ¿Es seguro mirar?

Chat Noir sonrió.

-Todo en orden, Princesa. ¿Supongo que no tienes una cizalla con la que cortar las esposas?

Marinette le dió una mirada seca mientras se daba la vuelta.

-No, no tengo. Te sacaré las esposas si vienes hacia aquí, sin embargo.

\- ¿Remover esposas sin una llave o cizalla? Tengo que ver esto, Princesa -Chat dió un paso hacia ella, ofreciendo sus manos.

Marinette dejó salir un bufido no muy digno de una dama antes de retirar una horquilla de su pelo. Ella tiró de sus manos hacia ella y comenzó a escarbar con el broche.

Chat levantó una ceja sin impresionarse.

-¿Un broche de pelo? Creo que has visto demasiadas películas de acción… -dejó salir un indigno grito cuando la primera esposa se abrió. Levantó su mano libre hasta su cara sin creérselo mientras Marinette trabajaba en la segunda esposa-. ¿Cómo..? ¿Qué?

¿La dulce, inocente Marinette sabía cómo destrabar esposas con un broche de pelo? ¿Cómo? ¿_Por qué_?

Marinette rió mientras la segunda esposa se aflojaba.

-La chica que cuido puso sus manos sobre un par de esposas y me esposó a mi escritorio antes de correr lejos y perder la llave. Tuve que llamar a mi mejor amiga para que la cuidara mientras me liberaba a mi misma -Las esposas cayeron al suelo-. Exodus el Espectacular dejó de pelear, pero supongo que tienes una mariposa que darle a una cierta Ladybug, ¿cierto?

-Si puedo encontrarla primero -Chat aceptó el jaro que Marinette le ofrecía. El akuma púrpura revoloteaba alrededor en su interior-. Gracias por el rescate, Princesa. Hubiera estado en problemas si no hubieras aparecido-. Le sonrío -En realidad, estoy empezando a pensar que Ladybug te selecciono secretamente para que fueras mi niñera y mantenerme fuera de peligro cuando ella no está disponible.

-Creo que el peligro se siente atraído por ti, gatito -Marinette bromeo-. Tomaría un milagro para mantenerte fuera de él -Ella se dio la vuelta y lo guió hacia la puerta en la parte de atrás de la panadería, luego hacia las escaleras-. Puedes irte por el techo. Esperemos que encuentres a Ladybug antes de que rompas el jarro-. Chat protesto cuando giró para mirarlo con duda, pero él no podía culparla. Él estaba preocupado por la misma razón. La prisión improvisada del akuma era de plástico, pero dada su suerte, probablemente se estrellaría contra el borde de un edificio y lograría destruirlo de todas maneras.

-¡Oh! Aquí, puedes cargar el jarro en esta bolsa -Marinette tomó una bolsa de la pared del pasillo en el que estaban caminando y la lanzó en dirección de Chat Noir -El aza es lo suficientemente larga como para llevarla sobre tu hombro así ambas de tus manos estarán libres.

-Purr-fecto. Gracias, Princesa -Con eso Chat se apresuró a retirarse, atentó por si veía a su Lady** incluso si sus pensamientos flotaban de vuelta a Marinette.

_¿….me pregunto si estaría dispuesta a enseñarme algunos trucos?_

* * *

**_N/T_**

**_*he decidido, por temas de preferencia, mantener los nombres oficiales en francés ("Ladybug" y "Chat Noir"), porque soy una firme creyente de que los nombres no se traducen (y porque suenan mejor, para ser sinceros xD)_**

**** lo mismo que arriba, "his lady" o "su lady" suena mejor que "su señora", y todos pueden entender a lo que "lady" se refiere, así que...¿para que cambiarlo?**

* * *

** www . fanfiction s / 11712826 / 1 / Princess - to - the - Rescue ****_(link -sin los espacios- a la historia original. También puedes encontrarla como "Princess to the rescue" en el perfil del autor, quicksilversquared)_**

**_www . fanfiction u / 3711592 / quicksilversquared (link -sin los espacios- al perfil del autor, quicksilversquared)_**


End file.
